


Easy fix

by Midnightdescent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cheating, F/M, Incest, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdescent/pseuds/Midnightdescent
Summary: Hanae's new (arranged) boyfriend can't meet her sexual needs and Genji is sick of watching his sister suffer for it.(Genji/Genderbent Hanzo, pre-overwatch (pre attempted murder rather))





	Easy fix

Hanae is at her limit. It's been weeks since she's last been brought to orgasm (last time being by her own hand of course) and Goro couldn't please a woman if his life depended on it-which it might at this rate. Goro being her new boyfriend, a man from another high ranking mafia clan she's dating because her father told her to, just like her previous two boyfriends (both deceased, one by her own hand).

It's not that she ever particularly enjoyed having sex with the other two but this was a whole new level. Goro left her so throughly unfulfilled that somehow even masturbating was less pleasurable than before, as if he tainted pleasure with his mere presence.

She doesn't stay with him afterwords, never does. Hanae claims some kind of modesty, something about if others saw her leave his room in the morning, but in truth she just prefers being alone. It doesn't take long after Goro falls asleep for her to pad back to her own room and immediately wash off his filth. This has been routine for months but today seems to be a breaking point because she is just so frustrated, so sexually frustrated that her anger shows through her movements, clumsy with aggression. It's not like her, much more befitting of Genji: who of course has hardly made himself known since Goro and his clan came to visit. Hanae knows her brother does not care for him but it still irks her perhaps now more than usual. Why does Genji get to run away and do whatever he wants while shes forced to stay and have sex with dissatisfaction incarnate?

Something sends her blood boiling, angry enough to cry if she'd let herself, too dissatisfied to sleep and too tired to try and pleasure herself which used to work before fucking Goro came around. Left without direction Hanae mindlessly wanders the halls, clad in her silk robe, until she finds herself strolling through the upper terrace. It's a cool night, calming even, or would be if it wasn't for her sour mood. Her damp hair is freezing where it pools over her shoulders and falls down her back, but the sky is bright with stars and the night is quiet, the soft pitpat of her footsteps a mere background noise.

The somewhat less soft pat of someone else's steps though...

It must be Genji, she thinks, still holding her breath as she slowly leans into a corner the footsteps will soon pass. Whoever they are it is unlikely they'll notice her, leaned back into the dark corner soundless and still. They'll walk right past her, he'll walk right past her.

But the steps come to a stop as they approach the corner. Hanae waits, her interest piqued, even if it is just Genji. Then a shadowy figure swings themselves around the corner to grab her waist, lifting her inches off the ground with careless force. She holds back a yell and for once is grateful to her brother's stupid green hair as its unmistakeable presence is the only thing that stops her from attempting murder.

"Aneki!" Genji cheers, voice loud and mockingly childish. He lowers her gently, but does not remove his hands from her waist, smiling amusedly at her as he says;

"Were you trying to scare me Hanae? Nice try I guess." He finishes with a laugh.

Hanae frowns at him, swatting his hands off her waist.

"No. I was just looking not to be noticed." She says dismissively, it's the truth albeit not all of it. Genji looks at her fondly, running a finger through her silky hair.

"Did you just bathe? You smell amazing, I think I recognized your shampoo."

Hanae hums, slapping his hand from her hair and crossing her arms. The mention of her bathing somehow relates back to Goro, the center of her troubles, and reminds her how utterly miserable she has been. She feels a spark of jealously looking at Genji, leaning back to glare at him disapprovingly.

It's _late_

"Tell me brother, are you just now coming home or leaving again so soon?" She says, bitterness clear in her tone. Genji laughs in annoyance.

"Wow Aneki! I guess there's no right answer to that?"

"Well which is it?"

"...Just now coming home." Is muttered through gritted teeth.

Figures. Hanae scoffs at him, deciding she's already had enough and makes her way inside. For some reason, he follows. 

Perhaps she would try to tune him out. 

"Why are you in such a pissy mood?" Genji continues, making Hanae cringe in agitation. "And why are you even up this late? Where's Soggy Toast?"

And perhaps he would make it immpossble.

That is it, she decides, enraged at yet again another reminder of her good for nothing boyfriend (soggy toast being both a nickname and description given to him by Genji) and using the stupid nickname on top of that. She can't yell in the hallway, spinning around to face him with a sharp glare and harsh whispers.

"I told you to stop calling him that!" Hanae hisses giving her brother a pointed jab in the chest. "And perhaps I'm in 'such a pissy mood' because some brat is stalking me around acting like he hasn't been gone for days while I-" she stops herself with a harsh exhale, shaking her head and turning away. The outburst is unwarranted, Genji is not acting any worse than usual.

Instead of apologizing she walks away, confident that he won't follow her now having seen just how frustrated she is. It's only when she gets to her room, dimly lit by a lamp and moonlight pouring through the window, that she realizes he's followed her every step, pushing his way in before she can even close the door, closing it himself in turn.

Hanae wants to scream, to cry, to cum for fucks sake, but instead she lets out a sigh full of dread, not able to get a word out for before Genji has captured her by her forearms, using his softest tone;

"What happened, Aneki?" He ask gently, looking only concerned. It calms her immediately. Hanae relaxes into his hold as she considers her response, would she really tell her little brother that the reason she's so angry is because she hasn't been able to get off? No, she certainly would not.

"I'm fine, Genji, I'm sorry I yelled." She says instead, trying to sound more apologetic than abashed. Genji doesn't look to buy it, frowning at her sadly before pulling her into a full embrace.

"No, it's fine-you didn't yell." He says, pausing to give her a chaste kiss on the head, lowering his tone; "Please, Hanae, tell me what's the matter."

She doesn't, has no intention of it, but Genji keeps his lips to her head patiently, giving her a chance. Hanae leans into him, letting out a soft sigh as she waits for him to let it go. After a moment he speaks again, mumbling softly into her hair;

"You know you're my favorite girl, right?"

This gets a laugh out of her, quiet and amused. He's been telling her that for the longest time, that no matter how many girls he sees on a day to day basis she would always be his favorite, 'his wonderful big sister' he'd once called her after she'd lied about his absence to their father back when it mattered rather Genji was home or not.

Hanae pulls back to meet his eyes, a smile quirking at the lips. Feeling more confident; Genji continues.

"You're so beautiful, Aneki." He says, eyes briefly falling to her cleavage before flicking back to her now offended look. Some kind of thought passes over his face as he says, tone deepening; "Goro is so lucky to have you."

That triggers an involuntary flinch from Hanae, eyes widening for a moment, clearly taken aback with his choice of words and clearly upset at mention of her boyfriend. Genji grabs both her wrists, leaning his face towards his sister's with a threatening gleam in his eyes, voice sharp when he growls out;

"I knew it! What did he do to you?" He leans in closer, face brushing hers, and whisperers; "I'll fucking kill him."

His anger is somehow touching if not tempting, she almost takes him up on that offer, but Hanae still doesn't have the words to express the reality of the situation so she opts for second truths.

"He didn't do anything." She starts, pulling herself back from Genji although he does not let her go far. "Never does anything, he's useless, I...just grow tired of his presence."

Genji stares at her for a long moment, scrutinizing eyes slowly widening into a blank stare before finally he asks;

"Is it the sex?"

Maybe in retrospect it was unreasonable to think that Genji would not immediately jump to that conclusion considering his mind never strayed far from the gutter. Even with that said she is offended that he'd have the audacity to assume something like that and quite frankly he's way out of line.

"The sex." Hanae repeats back, keeping her voice cold and indifferent, or trying anyway.. "Exactly how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh my fucking God it really is!"

"No that's not what I sa-"

"It's so obvious! You're always so obvious Hanae!"

That stings a bit, perhaps mostly due to the venomous undertone that slips it's way in towards the end of his sentence. He has no right to judge her and Hanae can't imagine why this angers him but she is quick to go on the defensive.

"I am not!" She hisses, a lousy comeback that probably does her more harm than good. Genji laughs at her with clear annoyance although she couldn't imagine why as she's done nothing to him. His annoyed tone turns into something more mirthful as he speaks;

"Sure, Hanae. So what's the problem? Not big enough for you?" He says, striking another nerve because for some god forsaken reason he knows her sexual preferences and is indecent enough to throw them in her face.

She feels humiliated and just so frustrated, her face heating up and eyes glossing over in response, only increasing her embarrassment. Hanae wants to say something awful, to break his composure and gain back a little control but she's too upset to think and finds herself lashing out instead.

"Why are you being like this?!" Hanae shouts suddenly, causing Genji to flinch back in shock, wide eyed and maybe a little intimidated. "Is this funny to you? Did I make you angry somehow?"

After all his refusal to give her space Genji actually steps back, looking deflated and ashamed like a child being scolded. But Hanae doesn't desist, stepping forward and jabbing her finger into this chest.

"If this is how you are going to act then leave. I don't know what your problem is-"

"-I'm jealous ok!?" Genji interrupts, effectively stopping her in her tracks. He glances away in shame, blood rising to his cheeks, before turning back to her with something of a fire in his eyes, moving animatedly as he speaks.

"It's not fair how that creep gets to touch all over you! He's not even worthy of you Hanae, he can't even make you feel good-" He cuts himself off suddenly, chokes back his words before he takes things too far, but some things have already been implied.

"...Genji" Hanae says hesitantly, warily, with a look of disapproval and concern, as if to warn him to quit before he digs himself any deeper. But it's too late now isn't it? So he takes the shot anyway, mindless as he is breathless.

"I-I can. I could...I could make you feel good Hanae I..."

Genji takes a breath, trying to gain back some composure, and steps closer to rest his hands on Hanae's arms. Her eyes flick to his hands before slowly looking up to him, wide and alert with surprise, he's not deterred; voice low as he speaks.

"I'm good at it you know? I don't want you to feel deprived and...it doesn't have to be weird..."

"Are you out of your mind?" Hanae hisses. His grip on her tightens as he leans closer, forcing himself into her personal space.

"Aneki-"

"-Don't." Hanae snaps at him immediately. How dare he call her that right now, while he's offering to fuck her. He tries again, voice becoming more desperate;

"Hanae, just give me a chance, don't you want to get off?"

It's ridiculous, he's ridiculous for trying to present such an offer as reasonable or even plausible. Her heart pounds in her chest though, the entire situation so unimaginable yet somehow she's not all that surprised that Genji (her darling precious despicable Genji) is offering to sleep with her. Hanae shakes her head at him, tone deadpan as she states the obvious;

"You're my brother." As if that could ever 'not be weird' she thinks.

Surprise flashes across Genji's face, eyes briefly squeezing shut as he lets out a tired sigh. As if the thought hadn't occurred to him although Hanae is sure it had. When he looks back to her his expression softens immensely. Hanae watches his hand slide up her arm, her shoulder, her neck, until it finally comes to rest on her cheek.

"I know I just...I want to be good to you Hanae." He says, barley above whisper. One hand strokes her face as the other slides up her side. "I can make you feel sooo good, you gotta let me do that for you."

Hanae doesn't believe for a second that he's actually doing this for her sake but she only glares at him, warily putting her hands to his chest should she want to distance herself but making no real effort to get away. It would not be a surprise if Genji wanted to fuck her, if he got off on this, solely because of how taboo it was. Like it's some sort of fetish. Has he thought about this before? Masturbated to this? Somehow the thought of it gives Hanae chills.

He seems to take her silence as acceptance because he doesn't hesitate to boldly push forward, groping her breast through the silky fabric of her robe as he leans in for a kiss, so sudden as if he's been holding himself back the entire time he'd been trying to convince her. Hanae catches his wrist to push him away in surprise but halts as their lips meet, hot and eager and somehow good despite her reluctance. So good she can't help but to melt into him, her own brother she thinks guiltily as she lets Genji coax her mouth open for him to gently prod his tongue into , not at all like the forceful way Goro tongues her throat like a dog.

To her own embarrassment Hanae finds herself moaning soundly in response, slightly overwhelmed and admitting (only to herself) that Genji is just as good of a kisser as he's always claimed to be and possibly the best she's ever had. His hands continue to squeeze and fondle her breast, leaving Hanae aroused and slowly being overcome with a deeper lust than she's felt in ages. A trail of spit breaks between them as Genji pulls back from the kiss, grinning proudly at his sister's near dazed expression, her mouth slightly open and eyes clouded with want.

"It's good right?" Genji ask breathily, a rhetorical question of course, he knows he's good. Hanae nods mindlessly watching as his eyes drop to the soft dip of her cleavage, flicking back to her face once before he pulls open the top of her robe, revealing the vibrant orange bra underneath, a color beloved by both.

Genji kisses her again, earning a pleased moan in response. Without thinking Hanae arches her chest towards Genji, hands wrapping around him to grip the back of his shirt. How can he taste so good? So addictive? There can't be any reasoning behind it but Hanae can't get enough of him, can't stop wanting more.

And more she gets, talented hands pulling one of her breast out of the bra sending chills down her spine as he finally fondles her skin to skin, nothing left to numb out his touch. Genji gives her a soft squeeze, brushing his thumb across her hardening nipple as he slides his other hand to hold her waist, slowly guiding her back to her bed.

They fall back gracefully onto the plush blankets, Hanae stretched out and flushed, silky hair fanning across the pillows and Genji kneeled over top of her, knee between her legs and face hovering over her chest. He gives her a cocky smile, face illuminated by the dim light of her bedside lamp, and slowly leans down to take one of her painfully stiff nipples between his lips, tonguing it experimentally. It's a small gesture but Hanae sees stars, stifling a moan and pushing up against him involuntarily, it really has been too long since she's got off if that's all it takes.

"Hah, you're so sensitive Hanae..." Genji says softly, peppering kisses across the dark skin surrounding her nipple. Hanae huffs out a laugh.

"How strange, usually you're the sensitive one, brother." She calls out, her teasing tone somewhat lost to how utterly gone she is to his touch. He's been known to be a little whiny when hurt, something she'll tease him over for as long as she can. Genji pulls back for a moment, startled and a little flustered, before grinning wickedly, softly mumbling;

"Oh, I'll make you pay that."

Hanae cries out as Genji begins to bite and tug harshly on her nipple with his teeth, pinching and twisting the other with his fingers. He lets her squirm into him for a while he switches sides, wanting to make sure both get an equal treatment. She takes the moment to catch her breath, moaning out again as he bites down once more.

Somewhere in the midst of her squirming Hanae accidentally presses herself against Genji's leg, moaning out in surprise as a harsh a wave of pleasure shoots through her body. She can't even help herself, grinding against him again before she can even think to be ashamed by her very visible and very lewd motions. Her hands find their way into Genji's thick green hair, gripping him tightly and pushing his face down into her chest, Genji only sucking more eagerly in response, the lewd sound filling the room.

He indulges her for a time, lets Hanae grind against him so hot and shameless and so unlike anyway he's ever seen his sister before. But her apparent lustfulness only makes it that much harder for Genji to focus, his own needs becoming harder and harder to ignore leaving him increasingly eager as well as inpatient. He finally pulls away from Hanae's breast, breathless and red lipped, to whisper hotly in her ear:

"You're so fucking wet, I can feel it through my pants." It's the truth, a truth that startles Hanae as she realizes just how aroused she is, just how desperate he's made her, literally dripping wet and soaked to the bone.

"Then do something about it." Hanae moans out, voice too feverish to hold the sternness she was going for.

"Ohhh, Hanae." Genji laughs, sounding all too pleased with himself, seeing the mess he's made of the always perfect always composed Hanae. Truly a portrait of grace. "Let's get you out of this."

The robe comes off with ease, the two cooperating for once, a common goal as their motivation. Then her bra, his shirt, nearly everything thrown carelessly to the floor finally leaving Hanae in her underwear and Genji in nothing at all. Any thoughts about rather they should or shouldn't go through with this are long gone. The lamp is turned off as a second thought, although it does not hinder them, the moon bright enough to light up the room even just through a window

They share a deep kiss and then another. Hanae doubts she'll ever really get past how good of a kisser Genji has turned out to be. It takes several more kisses for Genji to finally pull back, only to kiss her neck, giving it a harsh suck to leave her with at least one bruise from all this, but he should know better. Not that Hanae has it in her to reprimand him right now, not when he starts trailing his kisses lower and lower, down her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, finally ending with a kiss to the hip.

Now he's close enough to see for himself how wet she is, her cum creating a darkened patch in her bright orange panties. Genji swallows, pressing two finger against her drenched pussy, lightly rubbing her through the fabric. While its not nearly as much as she wants Hanae can't help but to sigh out a pleased moan, stretching down a hand to comb through his hair, hinting at what she expects of him.

"I don't know if I should eat you or just fuck you already." Genji purrs, watching as Hanae rubs herself against his prodding fingers, beginning to shallowly fuck her through her panties.

"I don't care, just do something." Hanae's cries out, arching herself against him, feeling hopelessly lost to everything he does to her.

Her plea is answered, Genji pulling back his fingers and almost shyly licking the wet fabric, flicking across her clit to drag out a moan despite the fabric numbing the sensation. He knows he can't wait much longer but if this is really a one time thing he can't let it end without at least getting a taste. A few more kitten licks later Genji finally hooks his fingers into her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs to be kicked off somewhere in the room. He has half the mind to keep them for later.

Now that she lay there, completely naked and exposed for her brother to see, Hanae feels something of embarrassment. She knows she has a beautiful body, plush and soft and well taken care of, but with him eyeing her down so hungrily she can't help but feel exposed, vulnerable, completely at his mercy and more turned on then she's ever been.

Genji has to force himself to stop staring at her, such a vibrate pink wet and glistening just for him, and actually do something. He slides a finger in with ease, watching Hanae toss her head to the side and mindlessly push down on the invading digit. Another one is added before he begins to gently slide them in and out, Hanae struggling to stay still, absently playing with her own breast with one hand and combing Genji's hair back with the other.

The fingering is hardly necessary, she's ready for him, has been, but Genji seems eager to milk every little bit of pleasure he can get out of this and Hanae certainly can't complain, gasping and moaning beneath him.

He sits up at last, pulling out his fingers, strings of cum sticking to them, and shamelessly sucks them clean. Their eyes meet, both heavy with lust, both all too eager. Genji crawls over Hanae to kiss her neck soundly, whispering into delicate skin;

"Roll over."

She complies without complaint, the two maneuvering into a spooning position with Genji's arm hooked under her knee to hold it out of the way, the other wrapping around to grope one of her tits. Hanae's only ever been fucked like this once, rarely getting the opportunity to try new or creative positions, but Genji, she's sure he's done most everything. Who would've thought the most experienced man she'd ever have would be her own little brother?

Genji kisses her neck, slowly rubbing himself along the cleft of her pussy to make her wait just a little longer. She's wet enough to get him slick just from that. More hot kisses trail along her neck, ending with a gentle nip as Genji pushes into her, A exhilarating pleasure after being teased for so long making Hanae cry out in ecstasy. It's a slight stretch compared to what she's used to, her pussy griping his cock snugly as he forces into her, thankful for wetness. Genji barely gives her a moment to adjust before he's pulling out and slamming back in, shoving his fingers in her mouth to muffle her scream. They quickly get into a steady rhythm, Hanae feeling like a mess as he hits her in all the right places.

It's wrong, Hanae remembers foggily. That's her brother her sweet baby brother who she was suppose to be looking after not indulges him and his sick past times. But since when have morales ever got in the way of Shimada and what the want? It's clearly no problem for Genji, eagerly sucking and lapping at her neck, leaving mark after mark because he's too inconsiderate to think about how she's gonna have to work to cover it all up in the morning. Maybe it's his way of making sure she doesn't forget so soon.

"Ahh, Hanae...I bet I can make you cum before I do." Genji chimes suddenly as he takes his finger out of her mouth, arrogant and showing off as always. He's probably close. She doubts that he can, starts to voice as much before breaking out into a string of loud desperate moans as he starts pounding into her, the wet slapping of their skin loud enough to rival Hanae's cries. She can feel rather than hear Genji's own breathless moans, vibrating against her neck.

His hand slides down to rub her clit vigorously, making sure she'll cum first like he said. Hanae is so close now, so lost to all of this, only able to call out his name as she approaches her climax, Genji calling out 'aneki' in turn. She leans her head back for one more sloppy kiss, moaning into his mouth as she cums, her pussy clenching tightly around him. Genji cums almost immediately after with a whine of her name and final harsh thrust, cum hot and thick as it fills her up. He fucks Hanae steadily as they both come down from orgasm before gently lowering her aching leg and sliding out of her, a mixture of their cum dripping out in his wake.

The room seems so quiet now that it's over.

Hanae slowly rolls onto her back, staring at the ceiling as the seriousness of what she's done immediately falls upon her. She'll kill Genji for cumming inside of her, but not tonight. She's too tired, too well fucked and satisfied with him despite all the shame and guilt that's already building up inside her. What a whore, Hanae thinks, desperate enough to fuck her own brother. God what would father think? How could she-

"Hanae...?" Genji says suddenly, tone hesitant and almost childish. She turns to him and is surprised by how close they are, almost nose to nose. His expression isn't one she can read besides a clear nervousness.

"Yes?" Hanae says, her tone the familiar cold and eternally exhausted it usually is, as if they hadn't just had sex. He seems to find humor in this laughing almost fondly at her.

"It's a bad time but...love you?"

Hanae stiffens in shock because yes this is the worst time but also...when is the last they've said they loved eachother? It's been years, she can't even help her heart from pounding, not sure why it makes her so happy to hear him say it but smiling nonetheless, soft and motherly. Hanae kisses his forehead and allows Genji to crawl into her arms, his face pressed into her chest. A few minutes pass before Hanae finally whisperers back to him;

"I love you too, Genji."

They won't talk about it for sure, if she's lucky he won't even be there when she wakes up and they can act like it was all a dream. It's was the best sex she's ever had and the only with him she hopes, or forces herself to hope rather, denying any feelings attached to it. Deep inside she has no doubt they'll do it again, even if it's twenty years from now.. Secretly, Hanae looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for a friend's birthday and never intended to post it but kind of decided what the hell. That said i hope it was still enjoyable for anyone else reading! Thank you and feel free to comment <3


End file.
